Apparatuses that display content, such as a projector and a touch panel display, are in widespread use. Patent Literature 1, for example, describes technology that displays content such as an icon by projecting the content using a projector, in accordance with the position of a detected object. According to this technology, even if there is an object between a projection unit and a body that is projected upon, good visibility is able to be obtained by performing image processing so that the content is not projected on the object as it is.